


Just In Time

by ThatOneMawile



Series: Elate Week 2016 [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Elate Week 2016, F/M, Prompt: Adventure || Luck; fortune favors the bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneMawile/pseuds/ThatOneMawile
Summary: Day 2 - Adventure || Luck; fortune favors the bold   “She’s over here!’ A rough voice behind her exclaims and her heart falls. Heavy steps approach her and the loose leaves covering her are pulled away and exposes a man. His eyes are dark with desire and his grin seems to be bloody leaving Elena chilled to the core. His hand twitched towards his handgun and a chuckle emanated from his chest.   Elena closes her eyes and prays. Elena and Nate are ambushed, Nadine is a badass and Nate channels his inner John Mcclane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Elate Week! Posted Early so its up on Tumblr tomorrow.

Bullets fly by Elena's head, spread spinning from adrenaline and blood loss. A job gone wrong in Brazil had left Nate and Elena stranded from Sully and Sam in a rain forest she was sure hadn't been on the map facing off against Nadine Ross of all people, a formidable foe on a good day.

Nate had disappeared, probably to flank Nadine’s men and left Elena dribbling through the forest darting for cover and drowning in sweat. Bullets zip around and she sprints towards her next cover. Nadine wasn’t joking around apparently and Elena desperately wished for the days of pirates and secret organizations.

“She’s over here!’ A rough voice behind her exclaims and her heart falls. Heavy steps approach her and the loose leaves covering her are pulled away and exposes a man. His eyes are dark with desire and his grin seems to be bloody leaving Elena chilled to the core. His hand twitched towards his handgun and a chuckle emanated from his chest.

Elena closes her eyes and prays.

\----

Nathan Drake was having a ball. Most people’s hobbies were much, much less dangerous but Nate was in it for the thrill of the hunt. It didn’t hurt however that this business had brought him together with his wife. A thorn in his side however was Nadine Ross. The South African held a position that only one had before her, a position of fear in Nate’s heart. Like Lazarevic before her Nate felt ice in his veins whenever he met her, body frozen as she speaks.

“Nathan. I thought we had a deal, we leave each other alone” Her strong voice echos through the dimly lit cave Nate is currently sneaking through.

“Let me get Elena and go, Nadine. I can’t leave her out there.” Nate’s voice shakes as he begs - God how much he has changed - Nadine. Her hearty chuckle follows him out the cave as he books it towards where Elena should be. The forest echoes his footsteps in sync with his heart and the mercenaries raised voices make his heart sink and the ice to creep further inside him.

He hopes he isn't too late.

\----

Something wet splatters against her cheek and Elena dares to crack her eyes open and sees the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Nate’s standing in front of her looking like he saved the tower John Mcclane style, tank top and all. One cocky “Miss me?” later and Elena is giggling like a child.

“I have got to be the unluckiest girl in the world.”

He wraps his arms around her and smiles into her hair.

“More like the luckiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come haunt my [Tumblr](https://that-one-mawile.tumblr.com), feedback always appreciated!


End file.
